Sun Through The Trees On A Cloudy Day
by allal0ngthewatcht0wer
Summary: "But none of that matters now. Brittany's campaign is the priority, and Santana will be damned if her girlfriend is not elected senior class president, as she should be." Supporting each other is kind of their thing. Set during 3x07. Title taken from the song "Without You" by Silverchair. One-shot. Written for Brittana Week: Day 6 (Canon)


**Brittana Week: Day 6 (Canon)**

~.~.~

It's been probably the most tumultuous week of her seventeen years of living. She's been ostracised by half the Cheerios, stared at by freakish weirdos, and sexually harassed by douchebag jocks all week. She's walking on eggshells around her parents, because even though they both _said _they were okay with the whole lesbian thing, she's still not used to them knowing about it, plus she had to sit with them when the commercial aired, and _that _was just awkward. She knows she has to tell her _abuela _tonight, which she's shit scared about (even though she won't admit it to anyone). And she will most likely projectile vomit if she even hears the words 'lady music' uttered by anyone ever again.

But none of that matters now. Brittany's campaign is the priority, and Santana will be _damned _if her girlfriend is not elected senior class president, as she should be. No hard feelings towards Kurt Hummel (and maybe some towards Mullet Hockey Guy, whatever his name is). He's a nice guy. A bit intense at times, and he spends too much time with the highly melodramatic Rachel Berry and the Human Jukebox who needs to lay off the hair gel and bowties, but Kurt's a good guy. Right now, however, he's the enemy. The Pepsi to their Coke. The Greyson Chance to their Justin Bieber (Brittany's analogy, not hers). He's the guy Brittany has to beat in order to be president.

So far, it's looking good. Poll numbers have Brittany ahead...by a lot. But they don't rest on their laurels. As Brittany's campaign manager, Santana makes sure that their posters are all around the school, and that every single member of the cheerleading squad is wearing a 'Vote 1 Pierce' badge (even if she has to be_ very_ persuasive to get them to do so). She coached Brittany for the debate (because public speaking isn't exactly Brittany's strong point), and they're both confident that Brittany is ready, and has the numbers to beat Kurt.

She proudly displays her 'Vote 1 Pierce' badge on her uniform, sends Brittany a few texts for good luck, and prepares to leave for school. She prays to every God she knows that Brittany is elected.

~.~.~

The morning of the election, Brittany is shaking, almost palpitating, with nerves. She wonders if she's done enough? If they made enough posters? She knows she has the numbers, but will people remember to vote? She's freaking out so much that she considers not eating breakfast, because she has a horrible feeling that she'll throw it up. After today, it's out of her hands.

She looks at her phone, which buzzes, and she smiles when she sees that Santana has sent her a bunch of texts.

_You can do it babe :)_

_I love you President Pierce xxxx_

_So proud of you _

Truthfully, Brittany's proud of _both _of them. They make a great team. Santana's like the Biden to her Obama, and it means a lot to Brittany that her girlfriend believes in her so much, and never gave up on her or the campaign, even when she's been dealing with her own issues. No matter what the outcome is, Brittany will be happy.

She decides she should probably text Kurt as well, considering he's fabulous, and he's a unicorn and would probably make the school safe for other unicorns. Also she feels sorry for him, because her campaign manager is so much sexier than his.

_Good luck today. No hard feelings. May the best unicorn win :) _

_Thanks Britt. Good luck to you too. I'll see you at school. _

Brittany figures that today, given her current state of anxiety, it's probably a good idea to pass on her usual coffee today. She gets dressed, fixing her 'Vote 1 Pierce' badge to her uniform, and does her hair and gets in her car to leave.

She meets Santana out the front of the choir room for a last-minute pep talk. Brittany's slightly put-off because Santana seems _really _on-edge, at least more so than usual, but she shrugs it off.

"Babe, you've got this," Santana says. "You have the numbers, you have a really good campaign, you have the connections. You're the superior candidate."

"I am the superior candidate." Brittany deadpans, still freaking out.

"Should we do a last-minute run around the school and hand stuff out?" Santana suggests.

"There's still football guys outside," Brittany says. "I'll go hand badges and stuff out to them."

Santana nods, grateful that Brittany has volunteered to take the football guys, because she's not really keen on encountering any more. She picks up the box of personalised 'President Pierce' pencils, and runs off, calling out, "I'll bail up some freshmen with these pencils."

~.~.~

The gym is _packed. _They walk in and see what looks like their entire school in there. They realise that the congress election is also going on in their gym, which makes Santana hide behind Brittany.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asks.

"I don't want to run into that guy who made the commercial," Santana explains. "Sorry."

"No, honey, it's fine. Hide behind me all you want. I don't want to see him either." Brittany says, a sympathetic tone to her voice. She doesn't get mad at people very often, but seeing what this guy and his niece have both done to her girlfriend makes Brittany upset. Santana doesn't talk about it much, but Brittany can see that it's killing her, and it infuriates Brittany.

They see Jacob Ben Israel run over to them, followed by his overly eager cameraman. Santana cringes at the sight of them. "Oh crap. Here comes Jewfro," she says, rolling her eyes with disgust.

"Well, I sure don't need to ask _you _lovely ladies who _you're _voting for!" Jacob Ben Israel speaks loudly into the microphone.

They wave to the camera, and Santana says, "I'm Team Britt all the way."

"I'm voting for the hockey player guy." Brittany jokes.

Brittany grins at the camera, and they both laugh. Santana mouths, "She's not. She's really not," and, surprisingly to Brittany, she plants a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. Jacob says something and runs over to Kurt, who's being comforted by Finn and Rachel.

"I kind of feel bad for him," Brittany says. "I mean, he kind of really wants it."

"He'll get over it," Santana says, shrugging. "You shouldn't feel bad for him, Britt. You worked really hard for it, and if people get that and vote for you, then you shouldn't have to apologise for it. Okay?"

Brittany nods.

~.~.~

They wait in line for what feels like hours. Brittany occasionally accepts the odd high-five or half-hug from someone, usually a fellow cheerleader. Becky Jackson comes up to her and says, "I hope you win." Brittany grins.

"Well, that's one vote." Brittany says.

Santana scoffs. "Baby, you're going to get a lot more than one vote. I'm willing to put money on it."

"How much?" Brittany jokes.

Santana shrugs. "Whatever's in my purse right now."

Brittany grins and gives her a high-five. "Deal."

They see Tina walk out of the booth. She sees them both and smiles. "Hey, good luck guys," She says. "You make a really cute couple, by the way. Just thought I should tell you."

Brittany says, "Thanks Tina." After Tina leaves, Brittany leans in to Santana and says softly, "People think we're a cute couple."

"Yeah," Santana says, still taken aback. "Being out is _weird_."

"Well, your parents were fine with it, and that's important," Brittany says. "Are you telling your grandma tonight?"

Santana nods. "Yeah. I'm going to go to her house and tell her."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Absolutely shit scared. Like, I want it to go well _so badly_, Britt."

"Baby, she loves you. She'll be easy," Brittany says, reassuringly. "I've seen her fridge. It's like a shrine to you. Don't worry."

"You're right. I'm stressing over this too much."

They both walk into the empty booths.

There's no doubt in Santana's mind about who to vote for. She sees Brittany's name, takes a pencil, and draws a heart around the box next to it. She kisses the piece of paper before inserting it into the ballot box, and then exits, waiting for Brittany to come out of the booth.

~.~.~

Brittany's in her bedroom when she gets the phone call.

"Hello?"

_"Britt?" _The voice on the other end sounds so small, hurt and helpless, and it makes Brittany nervous.

"Hey baby. What's up?" Brittany says. All she gets from the other end is a lot of sniffling and hiccupy, erratic breathing. "Santana?"

_"Sorry. I just really needed to hear your voice."_

"What's going on, honey? Are you okay?"

_"Not really. Sh-she..." _Santana says shakily, not able to complete the sentence.

"Where are you?" Brittany asks, getting more anxious by the second.

_"I'm at home." _

"Stay there. I'm coming over."

Brittany races out the door, interrupted by her mother.

"Brittany, what on Earth are you doing?"

All Brittany can say to Susan is, "She needs me." She climbs into her car and drives off.

~.~.~

Maribel greets Brittany with a forlorn expression on her face. "Hi Brittany," she says. "Thank you for being here for her. She's in her room."

Brittany is heartbroken to find Santana curled up in the foetal position on her bed, still wearing the outfit that the two of them spent hours planning. Each harsh sob makes Brittany feel more and more guilty. She _told _Santana it would go well. She built Santana up and made her feel confident about this, only for it to be a total disaster. She doesn't say anything. She just sits on the bed, stroking her girlfriend's hair, and trying to stop her own tears from falling down her face.

Maribel comes in, carrying two glasses of water, both of which she hands to Brittany. She asks, "Are you staying tonight, Brittany? You're welcome to, if you want. I don't want you to drive home in the dark."

Brittany nods. She can't leave. She _needs _to be here. When Maribel leaves, Brittany places the glasses on the bedside table, sits Santana up, helps her out of the outfit to put some pyjamas on, and presses one of the glasses to her lips.

"Come on, baby, have some water," Brittany says calmly and soothingly. She tenderly runs her fingers through her girlfriend's dark hair, desperately trying to regulate her breathing. "Deep breaths, honey."

Brittany continues until Santana, physically and mentally drained, eventually falls asleep. Brittany just sits in the bed, wide awake, until Maribel comes in again and motions for Brittany to talk to her.

"I got her to drink some water and she's asleep," Brittany says. "I feel really helpless. What happened?"

Maribel shakes her head. "I feel just as helpless as you. Alma has some very strong beliefs, but I was hoping she might be able to look past them. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay," Brittany says. "I told my parents the night before the commercial. They're cool with us. Dad was a bit surprised, but I think it's because I don't see him as often."

Maribel nods in understanding. "I had a feeling for a while. It makes me very sad that she felt like she couldn't talk to me, but that's who she is and I love her. And you too, Brittany."

"Thank you," Brittany says. "It really means a lot."

"I'm going to go to bed now. Good night."

Brittany waves. "Night," she says, and then she goes back to join Santana in bed.

She doesn't pray very often. Or at all, really. No one in her family is really into that kind of thing, especially her dad, who she sees reading those Richard Dawkins books whenever she's over at his house. But tonight she prays. She prays that she wins the election. She prays that Kurt will be okay and get into that fancy school even if he loses. But most of all, she prays that Santana's _abuela _will come around and accept and love her again.

She holds her girlfriend especially close as she sleeps, hoping that they'll be able to get through tomorrow.

~.~.~

Brittany finds Santana sitting at the kitchen table, with puffy eyes and unkempt hair.

"Morning," Brittany says. "How did you sleep last night?"

Santana looks up at her and mumbles, "Not great."

Brittany sits down and hugs Santana. "Honey, if you don't feel up to going to school today, I totally understand."

"Britt, today they're announcing the results of the election," Santana protests. "I'm not going to miss it."

Brittany looks at her girlfriend sympathetically. "Are you sure?"

Santana nods. "Positive."

"Are you going to tell anyone what happened with your _abuela_?" Brittany asks, her heart breaking when she sees Santana flinch at the mention of what happened last night.

"I don't know," Santana says. "I don't really feel comfortable talking about it. And today I just want to think about my girlfriend, who's going to kick some serious tail as student council president."

Brittany grins. She couldn't have asked for a better campaign manager.

~.~.~

_"I am pleased to announce that this year's student council president is..." _Coach Bieste's voice echoes over the intercom. A drumroll plays. Brittany is shaking with apprehension. Santana holds her hand and draws small circles on the back of it with her thumb.

_"Miss Brittany Pierce!" _is announced over the PA, and they jump up and cheer along with everyone else in their classroom. People come up to Brittany to high-five her, and she just beams, grateful that she's had her biggest supporter by her side the whole time.

"Congratulations, President Pierce." Santana whispers.

"Thanks, First Lady Lopez," Brittany replies with a giggle. "I seriously couldn't have done it without you."

"Yeah, well, I'm the Biden to your Obama."

"And you're also the Michelle to my Barack." Brittany jokes.

"Yeah, well, she _is _super hot," Santana says. "Not as hot as you, but she's still a milf."

After the bell rings, there are people literally lining up to shake Brittany's hand. Even people she didn't expect, like Coach Sylvester, Ms Pillsbury, Coach Bieste and Mrs Hagberg.

Brittany can't take the grin off her face. This is awesome.

~.~.~

After Santana gets done with her solo, Brittany goes up and hugs her in front of everyone. She seriously could not be prouder of her girlfriend, and she's totally cool with every single person in the choir room seeing that.

"Thank you," Santana whispers softly in Brittany's ear.

"I love you baby," Brittany whispers back. "I'm so proud of you."

Everyone applauds, except Quinn, who looks shell-shocked. Tina looks at her and asks her if she's okay. Santana and Brittany are about to hug again when Rachel Berry walks in, absolutely distraught.

_Jesus, what's got Berry's panties in a bunch. _

"Rachel?" Mr Schue asks, confused.

"I've just been suspended. I told Principal Figgins that I rigged the election so that Kurt would win," Rachel announces. She notices Kurt's jaw drop, so she adds. "Don't worry Kurt, you're totally in the clear. Principal Figgins said that he has no choice to put this on my permanent record and on my NYADA application. Also he says that I'm banned from performing at sectionals."

Mr Schue buries his head in his hands. Mercedes and Sugar exchange cheesy grins. Quinn is still visibly pale, and Mike and Puck both hit their heads against the backs of their chairs in frustration.

~.~.~

"Well, that was crazy, but I'm glad all the election stuff's over." Brittany says. The two of them are at Breadstix for a celebratory dinner. "And I'm glad Kurt's dad won the real election."

"So am I, Britt," Santana says. "But don't tell Coach Sylvester."

"Yeah, she probably has this place bugged or something," Brittany says. She notices that Santana seems kind of sad, and not really present, so she asks, "Are you okay?"

"Not yet," Santana answers truthfully. "I need time to get over the fact that my _abuela _doesn't love me anymore. But I've got you, and our friends, and my parents, so I'm getting there."

Brittany gives a comforting smile, and raises her glass of Diet Coke. "To baby steps."

Santana smiles, and raises her own glass, and says, "To you and me, and your new role as president, and our senior year, and us being awesome at sectionals next week."

"Definitely," Brittany says. "You're the best girlfriend ever."

"No, Britt, you're the smartest, most amazing and beautiful girl in the entire world," Santana says, grinning as she takes Brittany's hand and holds it tenderly. "I love you so much."

"Love you too. Like never before."

~.~.~

**A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Loving Brittana week at the moment. Title taken from the song "Without You" by Silverchair. **


End file.
